


a queen and her king

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Fleur Delacour has emotions too.





	a queen and her king

Fleur Delacour did not usually cry.

But then again, Fleur Delacour was not normally in the position to cry. Usually, she was a very smiley woman. Not a lot of people would have the opportunity to see her tears. She radiated an aura of serenity, of happiness, of contentment.

That is, until she had fallen in love with Bill Weasley. He was warm, and loving, and dedicated, and comforting, and protective of his younger siblings - like her. She had thought naively that she would be able to win over his family the way he had won over hers.

Oh, how wrong she had been. Her future mother-in-law made no show to hide her disdain and openly insulted her to her face and behind her back, when Fleur was assumed not to be able to hear. She sneered at Fleur’s accented English and romantic history, and shoved a pink-haired woman at Bill often. She would stick her nose up in the air whenever Fleur entered the room, and suddenly play Celestina Warbeck as loudly as she could. Her daughter was worse. She did everything that her mother did, except she also insulted Gabrielle every opportunity she got, and that, to Fleur, was unacceptable.

This was what she was sobbing to the mirror about, when suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw her fiance Bill Weasley enter the room. He immediately ran towards her and draped one warm arm around her thin shoulders, squeezing her gently as her body trembled.

“Fleur?” He whispered, “What is the problem, mon amour?” She sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with her pale hands, taking deep, shuddering breaths. She glanced down at her knees and mumbled something she wasn’t quite sure he heard. Except he must have, because he wiped at her tears and pulled her into a hug so tight that her breath was stolen. And Fleur knew she would have gladly died if it was in his arms, so much like her father’s, and yet so different.

“Your family hates me,” Fleur murmured miserably, head bowed in shame and sorrow as she sobbed into his neck. “Said I’m not good enough for you. I’ll never be a Weasley. I’ll never amount to anything in England, and you only loved me because I’m prettier than your Hogwarts classmates. Your mother called me a cow who would sleep with any man who looked my way.” She blinked hard, and swallowed. “I - I chose you, Bill, because you did see me. Not my beauty, or my champion status, or my wealth. Just me. Fleur Delacour, Gringotts employee and apprentice Healer.” She had never told him this before.

Bill pulled away from her and smiled at her, so gently, so lovingly. Fleur’s heart could have exploded right there at the emotion in his face. “Fleur Isabelle Delacour. I could not care less if my family hates you - I do not. You are the most amazing, caring, loving, intelligent and kind-hearted woman on earth, and even though you may be flawed, you are perfect in my eyes. I love you, and I always will.”

Then he kissed her.


End file.
